The Eyes
by EsmereldaBrockhouse
Summary: Just a little story about some cute neopets
1. Default Chapter

Our story starts in a small house in Neopia, the large city where all the neopets live. In this house lives Jabberwocky, the blue JubJub, Jubaka the pink Uni, Nimmotwist the Glass Nimmo, and Teana the green Quiggle. This was Nimmotwist's house, but all of his friends stayed with him.  
They all enjoyed played all the games in the differant lands in Neopia. There is Terror Mountain, Tyrannia, Virtuepets Space Station, Mystery Island, Krawk Island, Faerieland, the Lost Desert, and the Haunted Woods. Each place had its own neopet species, games, and activities.  
When this story starts out , all of the neopets are fairly young, with Teana being the oldeset at 35 days old. Next comes Jabberwocky at 22 days old, followed by Jubaka at 436 hours and Nimmotwist, the youngest at only 145 hours old.  
Teana is the most "teenagerest' of all the neopets in that house. She loves going to rock concerts and shopping. She loves to play cheat and gorm ball. Those are her favorite games.  
Next is Jabberwocky, the adventurer of the bunch. He loves to free fall parachute and mountain slide. He also loves to play gormball, but doesn't like to get wet!  
The 'girlie-girl" of the house has to be Jubacka. She is always detangling and washing her mane and tail and polishing her hooves. She loves to read and watch Battledome tournaments. She wouldn't dare enter them in fear of chipping a hoof though!  
Nimmotwist loves martial arts and wants to be a Nimmo warrior when he is older. He is currently taking classes with the Nimmo Master, Ryshu, at the Island Training School.  
The neopets are always making new friends like RyoOhki, Carona, and Brycychico. These are all neighbors that live close to the neopets.  
Our neopets are always venturing to the far corners of Neopia trying to find fun things to do. Our story begins in Terror Mountain. Our friends are up here enjoying some snow and having some fun. Of course, Jubacka is checking out the igloo trying to find something to buy, maybe some new hoof polish or a mane brush, who knows.   
Jabberwocky is wanting to go try out the big ski jump, but they have to wait on Jubacka. She loves her shopping, no matter where she is! So, they finally got Jubacka away from the shopping and headed up to the ski jump so that Jabberwocky could tryi it out. After Jabberwocky jumped about five time, (he got a little jump happy), Teana decided she would give it a try too. So Teana jumped and landed wonderfully. After walking around Terror Mountain some more, they decided to go home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Once they had gotten back home from their ski trip to Terror Mountain, they were all very tired. Jubacka was joing through all the swtuff she had bought. She had gotten hoof cream to keep her hooves nice and conditioned, blue hoof polish, two hairbrushes, and a pink tank top dress with blue flowers. They all go to sleep fairly early except for Teana. Teana sits up all night long thinking of a certain neopet that she saw at the Ski Lodge. She was trying to remember what he looked like, she couldn't remember anything about him but his eyes, she can remember his eyes so well. There was something about his eyes that was just so intreging to her.   
Morning comes and everyone but Teana is rested up. She has stayed up all night long thinking about those eyes, trying to find out who they belong to. She thought that they might have belonged to a Korbat, but she wasn't sure. Today, the neopets decided they would take Teana to the Healing Springs to see if that would make her feel better. (Of course none of them knew what was actually wrong.) So she went and met with the Healing Faerie, but that didn't help her at all. There was nothing that could help her with this. She just knew that something was going to involve those set of eyes. She just had and eerie feeling that something terrible was going to happen sometime soon.  
That day they had decided that it was getting close to Christmas and they all needed to start their shopping. (Of course Jubacka was overjoyed!) They headed off to the Market Place pretty soon after that. They started going through shops after shops buying everything in sight. This had made Teana forget about everything for awhile untill they went into quiet a few shops and Teana started getting tired and started worrying.   
They finally went in one last shop, a negg shop. They knew they couldn't afford anything in here, but wanted to look anyways. Only the very rich and powerful dare even think about buying something in here. But out neopets were nowhere near from being rich and powerful. They were just some normal little Neopets trying to get along. Once getting in to the Negg Shop it was like being in heaven. Everything showed up so brightly that would would ahve thought it gave off light. The floor and walls were made of very dark hardwood, possibly walneut. The shelves were made of the same, but much duller looking. This made the multicolored neggs stand out amazingly.  
When they were so tired they could hardly stand up they decided they would leave. As they were walking out the door, Nimmotwist noticed a strange Neopet walk in the door. It had very unusual eyes, thats' what caught Nimmotwist's attention. The eyes scared Nimmotwist very much, as he's the yougest of all the neopets. He was too scared to tell anyone abou the eyes. As Teana had finally gotten over her episode with the eyes, now Nimmotwist had gotten it.  
What kind of evil neopet was Teana and Nimmotwist seeing Could it be trying to get them Teana doesn't know about Nimmotwist seeing the eyes too. If she knew about him seeing the eyes too then she would feel much better. She wouldn't feel like such an oddball in the crowd. If Nimmotwist would just tell Teana about the eyes, everything would be alright, maybe. 


End file.
